The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a solid feed pump, and more specifically, to a system and method for transporting a solid feed in the solid feed pump.
A solid feed pump is used in a variety of industries to transport a solid feed, such as particulate matter. In general, the solid feed pump transports a solid feed along a moving path from an inlet to an outlet. The moving path may include features to lock-up the solid feed to facilitate this transport. Unfortunately, the features remain in place as the solid feed pump guides the solid feed from the outlet. As a result, the solid feed pump may demand greater power to unlock and output the solid feed. Furthermore, the solid feed pump may experience greater wear due to the lock-up of the solid feed by the features at the outlet.